Ninjago-Operation Infiltrate Borg Tower
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: The ninja & friends head into Ninjago City with an evil Wu on their tails. Pixal is repaired thanks to a friend who disappeared & the ninja gain help from a group of most odd balled allies made up of a disabled girl named Penny, two ex evil nindroids; Pixal and Cryptor, and Borg himself to save the city from the Overlord Virus. **Picks up from episode 28
1. On Our Own

**So I know I shouldn't, but here, have a shortish story. This is part my interpretation of Rebooted and the other part is my imagination to have it flow into my stories. I hop you enjoy this, if not, oh well, sometimes people don't like certain stories *shrugs***

**anyways... let the hackin begin! **

* * *

"Come on let's go!" Kai started off after pulling his techno blade out of the general nindroid's back.

"Wait," Zane stopped him and looked back at Pixal's now lifeless shell.

Kai sighed and went back over, "fine we can take her too…" the red ninja helped the white one pick it up with Jay.

"So what now?" Cole walked alongside the other three ninja. "So the power's turned off, what now?"

"Now you guys have to get back into Ninjago City since the Overlord is crippled," Nya explained as they went along. "Hopefully Lloyd and Garmadon are far enough away for now. Imagine what would happen if they were caught…"

"Come on dad, I think I got it working again," Lloyd climbed up to take his seat in the small firing chair on top of Nya's car.

"Okay son, I'm coming," Garmadon walked back over to the car.

Lloyd looked back at the mech dragon thinking he heard the sound of something mechanical moving around in the hunk of junk. He turned back around forgetting it.

Just after a louder, creaky sound came from behind, "LLOYD LOOK OUT!" the green ninja quickly jumped forward after hearing his dad yell that. He landed in a roll and stood up dizzy.

"What-?" he was about to ask when his answer charged at them full force. Lloyd whipped out a staff and Garmadon held his. The attack looked like one of the nindroids. But the power was off right? "Wait a minute…" Lloyd whispered. What seemed to be the nindroid looked up and the father and son almost dropped their weapons.

"Wu!?"

"NO WAY!" Lloyd shook his head, shocked at the sight of his uncle.

"… it is him Lloyd," Garmadon swallowed. "Without a doubt".

Lloyd didn't want to believe it but his dad was correct. Whatever happened after Wu was captured; the Overlord had transformed him into a cyborg.

"You want my son, you're gonna have to go through me!" Garmadon stood in front of Lloyd.

_"Son?"_ the computer asked confused and seemed to scan Garmadon, _"Match identified, Lord Garmadon._

"I can't seem to shake that can?" the older man asked. Lloyd poked his head out from behind Garmadon to see what was going to happen when he was scanned too.

_"Gold Ninja identified" _the computer spoke after locking on to Lloyd.

"Uh oh," Lloyd quickly said in time before his uncle charged at both of them, Lloyd ran out of the way and Garmadon easily let his younger brother go over him.

"Looks like it's still the same brother," he leaned on his staff. "I'm still the best".

_"Adapting speed"_

"Oh that can't be good," Garmadon took a step back. "Lloyd run, I'll hold him off!"

"Dad you're gonna have to fight sometime!" Lloyd shouted. "You have to land some kind of hit, you're 'silent fist' thing isn't going to work this time I don't think!"

Garmadon slid out of the way of the next charge, "Lloyd, has it _ever _occurred to you that I'm sick of fighting?" he looked over.

"Uh…" the green ninja looked at his father, "no…"

"Exactly," he blocked Wu's staff with his own. "Which is exactly why I took that oath".

"Well you might wanna forget that oath!" Lloyd ran in and kicked his uncle over.

"And why's that?"

"Because you said you wanted to protect me…" Lloyd looked down at his uncle. "If you wanna help get uncle Wu back to normal and save Ninjago… this time on the right side… you're gonna have to do some hitting… because I shouldn't be using my powers but you can."

"Just this once…" he sighed, "Sometimes you're too smart".

"Hey," Lloyd looked back up after taking Wu's silver staff. "Come on, before he gets back up". The two ran back to the car and started it up. "Where are we going anyways?"

"… not sure now," Garmadon sighed, "come on, let's go this way," they drove off.

"Back so soon?" Misako opened the gates for the four ninja and samurai, carrying Pixal's metal shell. "You did it right?"

"Yea," Cole set the robot down. "Now we just have to find a way to get back into the city. Hopefully Nya was right and they haven't found a way to power the robots without the power plant…"

"… don't worry Zane," Jay put am arm around his friend, "We'll fix Pixal all up. I'm sure I can try something and get her back and moving".

"My father was the only one who could do such a thing, sorry Jay," Zane sighed and looked down at the shiny white and purple android with dead, green, plastic coated eyes.

"I know you cared about her… but we have to do this… maybe later if we find out what happened to Borg then we can do something, but let's stay focused," Kai lowered his mouth mask.

"We don't even know if he's still alive! What if the Overlord… well…" Nya looked off, "You know…"

"Offed him?" Cole asked.

"Yea," the black haired girl nodded. "We might be on our own now…"

**Thoughts? I had no idea how everything would go down if Lloyd and Garmadon were running away. I mean, what can they do, the writers? **

**Obviously there would be at SOME POINT a time where they would all be fighting together. Plus we don;t know where evil Wu fits in so I made it fit! And we all know Pixal has to come back. **

**So yea... this is the jist! XD Uh... I hope you liked it and the last thing I need to do is start a NEW story XD **

**Haha anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this! And more is on the way! **

**~Mar**


	2. Offline

"Nothing works you fool!" the Overlord hissed, "Why did you have everything be linked to the plant!?" he demanded to know.

"Because I had a backup plan," Borg defied the voice coming from his robotic walker's screen.

"Well just because the power's out doesn't mean we can't do anything about that!"

"What do you mean?" Borg asked.

"You're going to get the power back on," the Overlord laughed the next part, "Or Penny will have no family left!"

Cyrus closed his one now good eye, "fine… I'll try…"

"You'll do it!" the screen snapped back, "You've forgotten she's in Ninjago Hospital, and she's quite the klutz isn't she? You'll do it or I can off her permanently".

The ninja were just outside the city and looked up at the dark buildings. "Come on… we have to try…" Kai started forward.

"What if the systems come back online? What if they find a new way to get power?" Jay quietly asked.

The ninja looked around the dead streets as they walked and saw people poking out of hiding places anywhere and everywhere. "Look at them…" Nya frowned and walked past. "They're terrified…"

"I warned everyone about this technology thing," Kai folded his arms, "No one wants to listen to me though…" he sighed looking up at the dead neon signs.

"Look!" people whispered.

"Are they the ninja?"

"They have to be look!"

"Where's the green one?"

"Yea where's Lloyd?"

"Is it safe to come out yet?"

"How should I know! Ask them!"

The voices of the people whispered. The ninja looked around as people wandered out of their hiding spots. "Are you the ninja?" a kid asked them.

"Yea," Cole answered. "And no one is safe still… Go back into hiding and we'll try and end this…" the ninja walked on. "Come on; let's get this over with quickly…"

They ran through the long and winding streets of the city. "You know I can't remember the last time we had to run all the way around the city like this…" Jay huffed.

"The Great Devourer to be exact," Zane remembered. "When we had to stall it for Garmadon".

"I hope they're okay…" Nya sighed.

"Garmadon won't hit anything and Lloyd can't use his powers, they're a sinking ship," Kai rolled his brown eyes. Nya frowned.

"Just because he wants to change and stop fighting doesn't mean you can still hate him… you can find any reason to not like him you know that?"

"Nya… parents? Remember? Because of him they left and died in the process?" Kai reminded her.

"You don't know that…"

Cole ran between the twins, "Let's stick to mission okay?"

Nya's cheeks went pink, "Uh, sure Cole…"

Jay curiously looked at his girlfriend. First the trailer on the way to the power plant and now that… what was going on with his girl?

"Hello?" Misako opened the gate again, not knowing who to expect. She covered her mouth, "the papers said you were dead".

"I know… where's Zane?"

"Ninjago City with the others… what are you doing here?"

"I came with help for the ninja," he looked over at Pixal's shell. "Ah, I thought this is where I'd find her". He chuckled and moved her clothing aside and opened her control plate to reveal her dead insides.

"What's that going to do?" Misako knelt down and observed.

"I only made three of these," he showed a small blue glowing reactor.

"Where's the other two then?"

"One in Zane, the other in a safe place," he finished plugging everything in and pressed the button on the small reactor core. Pixal sparked to life and sat upright quickly.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Pixal looked around and asked in her mechanical voice. He helped her stand up. "My name is Pixal and I owe you thanks". She bowed to him as soon as she stood all the way up.

"I'm Dr. Julien, and I believe my son seems to trust you," the old man laughed.

**Hahahaha, so I have this feeling Julien isn't really gone on the show and I got the idea to do that lol. **

**So yep anyone knows that 'safe place' Julien was talking about? HMMMMM?!**

**Haha anyways I find this was a fun project to write... I swear I'm working on other ones, and possibly Ninjago 5 is not gonna be till the end of the month. I also started writing my Star Wars AU again :) So I'm happy about that. **

**I should really work more on that Clone Wars high school fic... **

**ANYWAYS... thank you for reading! **

**~Mar**


	3. Penny Borg

"You are Zane's creator," Pixal's glowing eyes blinked. "Mr. Borg said you were dead"

"Not dead, just out of the game for a while," he fixed his jacket. "Now the question is; what's the fuss about you?"

"I am Pixal; Mr. Borg's primary interactive external assistant life form," she mechanically said like the machine she was.

"I see, but I'm quite curious to have a look into your designs, surely there's a reason he created you beyond an assistant, that's not the Cyrus I knew".

"I do not understand, I am Pixal, I am his assistant… am I?" she blinked more and held her metal face. "What is it you put in me?"

"You're primary systems are being overridden and you're becoming like Zane," Julien explained. "Do you know why the ninja are going to the city?"

She held her head as the new information downloaded into her cybernetic brain. "The techno blades," she remembered. "It will shut down and restart the city's systems, annihilating the Overlord Virus," the cyborg sat back down. "And I am not with them to ensure odds of success".

"Then maybe you can come with us," the three turned around and saw Lloyd and Garmadon walking in.

"What happened to running and hiding?" Misako raised an eyebrow.

"… the Overlord turned Wu into a cyborg," Garmadon sighed. Misako covered her mouth in shock at the news. "Lloyd made me drive back here…"

"Uh duh, I wanna help my friends!" Lloyd snapped back. He looked at Pixal, "Pixal? I thought Zane said you… uh…"

"I was, but thanks to his father I am okay," she smiled.

"Dr. Julien!?" Lloyd wiped his eyes. "What happened? We thought you were dead!"

"Anyways, I must go help Zane," Pixal interrupted, "I must help my master too".

"What's the Overlord got on Borg anyways?" Lloyd folded his arms, asking.

Pixal sighed, "I suppose I do know my first intentions after all," she electronically sighed.

The ninja froze when they heard a creaking, stumbling foot steps behind them as they tried to quietly make their way to Borg Tower. It kept getting closer… and closer…

"HIIIYAAAAA!" Jay spun around and was about to whip out his techno blade when the alley was illuminated by a small, yet powerful glow rod.

"SH! Do you want to be captured? You are quite loud for ninja," it was a young woman, probably eighteen or so, give or take a couple years.

Her arms were a steely white with bolts in them yet she seemed very far from being a nindroid. She had very pale skin and black hair tied up in a familiar way with a pair of equally familiar type glasses on her face. She had a band aid across her nose signifying it was broken.

What explained the stumbling walking sound she made was the support walking stick, clamped around her left arm to help her walk.

"Who the hell are you? We told people to leave this to us," Kai snapped.

"Well sorry if I can't help but be disabled," she narrowed her eyes. Kai withdrew. Apparently he was just noticing her supporter and arms.

"Well who are you?" Zane asked her.

"It isn't obvious?" she blinked. "I'm Penny. Penny Borg".

"Borg!?" The ninja said in unison.

"Shh!" she hushed again. "Yes, I'm Cyrus Borg's daughter," she whispered.

"Jay I thought you know EVERYTHING about Cyrus Borg…" Kai looked at the blue ninja.

"I'm not surprised; not many people know about me," Penny tucked some hair behind her ear. "You see, I'm seventeen. If I remember correctly, my mom was lost when I was born with…" she looked away, "terrible defects…"

"… you're part robot!?" Jay squeaked.

"What?" she laughed. "No silly, I was born without arms and a crippled leg," she shook her head. "I could have died too… I guess my mom knew I would be like this but she wanted me to live instead… so my dad is all I have…" she looked up and started walking alongside Nya and the ninja.

"Where has she been though all this time?" Misako asked.

"Penny is a very sick girl," Pixal sadly said. "She is always in the hospital and Mr Borg always misses her". Pixal looked down very sadly, the her eyes widened, "That is why I exist".

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

She looked back up. "Mr. Borg originally tried to make me a friend to her in previous models but it failed… when she started being away more he had made _me_ in the hopes of filling the void of never seeing his own daughter… but he could not program me to be like her and reprogrammed my directives to be his assistant". She remembered

"Penny… Pixal," Lloyd frowned, "Well come on, we can't just sit here and wait around!" the green ninja started off when the sliding door was torn apart. Lloyd jumped back.

"That's-?!" Misako started.

"Yea mom," Lloyd stood up, "sensei…"

The three held staffs ready to fight back, Pixal's arm turned into a sword and everyone looked at her, "What? I was also programmed to protect Cyrus and Penny," she blinked.

"Does no one listen when I say no weapons?" Garmadon sighed.

"Dad… bigger problems remember?" Lloyd nodded over to his uncle.

**Hmm hmm hmmmmmmmm... I just made her off the top of my head because I came up with a head cannon that Cyrus made Pixal to try and fill the place of his daughter... and it turned into Penny...**

**I think you'll like her XD Because one of my stories can't go without an OC huh? Just wait though...**

**I hope you like plot twists... of course you do, Ninjago is like 90 percent plot twists... I can show you the list...**

**Anyways thanks for reading ;) You guys are seriously the best because seriously, I think I suck... I don't know why I think that... then again I've had negative and positive people in m life... ahem... thank you for being my friend and sticking to it and reading this stuff!**

**~Mar**


	4. Online

"Come on hurry," Cole rushed. They finally got to a street away from Borg Tower.

"Oh father… what have you done now?" she looked up at the towering building, shaking her head but limping on. "What does that big bad Overlord have you doing now?"

"Wanna pick up the pace?" Kai whispered.

Penny looked at the red ninja with fire in her own eyes, "Listen fire butt-"

"Fire butt I like it!" Cole laughed.

Penny continued, "I'm trying so shut it. As it is my dad never was able to develop a leg prosthetic because I was still growing". Kai grumbled and continued.

"Are you done Borg?"

"Yes, but you'll never win. The ninja will…" he plugged the cables together.

Jay was helping Penny along across the street when the city sprang back to life, making the ninja and the girls jump and looked around startled. "Oh no…" Penny whispered.

"What!?" Everyone looked at her.

"My dad had a backup power supply in Borg Tower he never finished…" she closed her eyes.

"And!?" Jay asked.

"And that means…"

"HALT," they turned around and all the officer mechs were up and lively again. The ninja took out their techno blades and Nya helped Penny get out of the way quicker.

"Let's get hackin," Cole whipped out his chained weapon.

The red hood attachments lit up and the nindroids stood, looking at the other, trying to recall what happened at the power plant. Cryptor noticed the slash mark in his shoulder pieces and blinked. He didn't get up like his underlings who, noticed.

"Get up; the ninja are in the city. The new cyborg is retrieving the gold one," one said.

Cryptor then realized he had been hacked by a techno blade after looking at the slash mark again. The nindroid who came up to him looked at it too then looked him in the eye. "He's been hacked, get him". He pointed.

The army started firing with their eye canons and Cryptor skillful dodged and ran off. "Must find Pixal." He thought. "Computer, scan for Pixal".

_"Pixal… location found, downloading coordinates,"_ the robotic voice replied. The black nindroid ran off, vanishing from the others' sight.

"I'm not gonna hit you Wu," Garmadon nearly missed the punch. He quickly ducked as the other fist went around.

"The creepy part is that he isn't talking," Lloyd stuck his staff out to trip him.

"That is what the Overlord does. Mr. Borg was like that until recent. When the Overlord turns people into his cyborgs, they are being controlled by their brain and are enabled from speaking," the female nindroid informed.

One of the windows in the room was shattered and a black figure tumbled in. The fighting ceased for a few moments. The figure lifted his head revealing his red glowing eyes. "It's general Cyrptor!" Lloyd pointed.

"No wait!" Cryptor held his hands up. Catching the cyborg sensei off guard, Cryptor pulled a wire from a back panel, knocking him out. "I was hacked," he showed the mark Kai had made on him.

"How did you find us again?" Garmadon demanded to know.

"My computers locked on to a new power source in Pixal and I followed it," Cryptor looked at the white robot. "I am sorry I attacked you".

"You were under his control, apologies are not needed," she tilted her head and her silver lips formed a smile. Her arm turned back to normal. "You have been hacked, and therefore you are no longer under the Overlord's control," she touched the slash. "Come, I will fix you…"

"What about Wu?" Misako asked, looking down at her brother in law, "Will he be okay?" she moved his silver sensei hat back.

"I can undo anything the Overlord has done, don't worry Misako," Julien answered her. She frowned looking back down.

"Come on, if the power's back on then Nya and guys will need us!" Lloyd started back out again. "Come on Pixal!"

"Wait," Pixal stopped she walked over to Cryptor, "If you want to help you can come with us," she offered. Cryptor followed Lloyd and Pixal out.

"Coming dad!?" Lloyd called out.

"Oh damn this fighting," Garmadon growled and walked out as well with Misako close behind.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Julien tried to run after them after sitting the unconscious Wu up against the wall.

**Phew, work was stressful yesterday. The worst experience I had on set. I pry walked over a mile in the same bloody circle because they shot the exact same scene for almost 6 hours... would you believe it? **

**But then after an hour break they gave me specifically (you know, my legit ailment they happily accommodated thank the Lord) I was put on the bus for a couple scenes and I was the only one who got to sit on top of the seats and I chucked paper balls at one of the kids who was on the show XD He was cool. And we also threw frisbees around on the bus with my brother and played with a cootie catcher lol.**

**Anyways, I go back tomorrow, so I'm happy I had a break XD **

**Anyways... forget my life, let me say things about this chapter. So I know you guys want to see Ninjago 5 but I can't just yet... I know you guys have liked my fics and the incredibly silly moments I gave the ninja but I want this one to be a little more dark and serious... so I want to make sure everything will stay consistent with a dark mood. **

**And uh... also I've been holding off writing more because of uh... my AU stuff... it's like castles and dragons stuff that I found incredibly enjoyable writing... **

**Plus I need to write more of Cursed Bloodline! Oy vey... I am almost done with the next chapter...**

**So thank you for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	5. Game Plan

"Nya, Penny, start without us!" Kai yelled.

"It won't work unless your four use the blades at the same time and hack into the main computers!" Penny yelled at him. "You must hurry, there are five computers!"

"Five? But there are only four blades!" Zane looked back at the black haired teenager.

Penny dug into her satchel and pulled out a fifth golden handle, "Now I know why this arrived at my hospital room a month ago…" she clicked it. It glowed purple. "Hmm, purple, my dad knows me so well". She giggled.

"Okay then let's-"

"NINJAGO!" Three tornados of green, purple, and silver slammed in with two nindroids close behind.

"Lloyd!" the cheered together.

"What happened?! You're supposed to be hiding!" Jay pointed.

"Guys sensei's a cyborg under Overlord's control!" Lloyd told them. "He's okay now but he was sent after me"

"The green ninja," Penny grinned.

"Penny!" Pixal quickly ran to the seventeen year old. "Are you hurt?" she looked the girl over. "You're nose, what happened?"

"I tried to walk without my crutch last week and I fell," Penny tried to look at the bridge of her nose. "I'm okay though".

"Thank the maker," Pixal hugged the girl she would always protect. "I am here to protect you now".

"Wait… Pixal?" Zane stepped closer to her.

"Hello Zane," Pixal nodded.

"Pixal!" Zane grinned and ran to hug her. To his surprise she hugged back, like she had feelings.

"How are you even up and walking?" Cole asked.

Pixal smiled and looked across the way, "It is okay doctor; it will be fine to show yourself to them. They are your friends after all," she gave an electronic giggled.

Zane couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who walked out. "Father," he then ran from Pixal and hugged his creator and father.

"I don't understand, what just happened?" Jay raised his hand.

"What happened, is we have to get to the top like Penny said," Cryptor stepped forward.

"IT'S GENERAL CRYPTOR!" Jay pointed and screamed. "GET HIM!" he took out his techno blade.

"Blue ninja, he is good. Kai had hacked him before the power was shut off from the first time," Pixal held her hands up in his defense. "He wants to protect Penny nothing more". Jay stepped back still, wary of the black clothed general.

They ran inside and looked up at the high ceiling. "There are five floors with five separate computers," Penny pulled out a small glass square. She tapped it and it lit up. "They are the top floors. The very top room is the last one… I want to do that one".

"Wait, the top is probably where the Overlord is… it's too dangerous," Cole put his foot down. "You can't do it, not alone. Look at you, you can't even walk straight".

"… I gotta do it…" she shook her head. "Don't you have a dad? Didn't you try to save him once? Even if you were probably gonna die?"

Cole was about to deny but then he remembered it to be so. When they won the Blade Cup and Pythor came in on them and stole the cup and tried to kill his dad. He couldn't deny Penny the same thing.

"We will accompany her, do not worry, handle the other levels yourself," Pixal said. Zane looked at her and then Cryptor next to her.

"I will take the fourth level," Zane said quickly said.

"Third," Kai volunteered.

"Second then," Jay nodded.

"And I'm left with the first level," Cole nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with Cole and Jay to the first and second levels," Nya swallowed. "You… you know, there should be some kind of back for most of the floors".

"And we'll go with the rest as far up as we can," Lloyd folded his arms. "I say bring it on, I'll be happy to kick the Overlord's butt a second time around".

"I'm going with you Zane," Julien put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I let you out of my sight for a short while and the world is in danger again". That made Zane laugh and they started up with the others.

"So, we'll all be going up together but break off on our floor, right?" Cole looked at the others who nodded. "Then that means that I'll be the first to break off," the black ninja hurried up the stairs.

Nya chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched him go up. Then Jay grabbed her hand, "Come on Nya," Jay rushed her along.

**Woohoo! New chapter :D Been writing more and it feels so good XD BTW I decided to call Ninjago 5 "Shadow of Death" hahahaha, oh how I wish I could tell you why XD Though I haven't written the last of the chapters, I wrote an epilogue and I almost cried writing it XD **

**So yep. Oh and there is an episode of the Goldbergs I will be on, a different one. This one will air March 11th if you wanted to know to watch for me :) brown hair, fringe pulled back... uh oh and like half pig tails XDIt was really fun XD**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	6. Level One

The blue and black ninjas raced up the stairwell with Nya close behind them. Outside the city was crawling with the security mechs and nindroids, waiting to catch a ninja or two. Nya thought she could hear the sounds of people screaming and running as she looked at the sickly bright lit streets.

"Okay, we'll fend off anybody but then we're moving on," Jay took out his techno blade. Nya's attention was turned when he spoke up and she pulled out the sword on her.

"Sounds good to me," Cole shrugged, "now where's this level's computer…" he looked around and went through a pair of doors. "Guys, in here!" The two ran in too.

"Wow…" Nya looked around. From the ceiling dropped a small nindroid. It landed on Nya, restraining her arms. "HEY!" she grunted trying to shake it off.

"I got it!" Cole whipped out his blade and tried to slash it. The mini nindroid dodged by releasing Nya and the blunt of the blade hit Nya in the back.

"OW!" she tripped forward. Jay ran to catch her from falling on her face but tripped as well and landed on her.

"Oops… sorry Nya," Cole's eyes followed the nindroid as it flipped around.

"Yea… sorry sweetie…"Jay uneasily laughed. Nya sighed and tried to get up so Jay jumped up. "Here I got this…" Jay smirked and chased the thing around, trying to catch it.

Nya finally pulled out a throwing star and flung it. It whipped around the room and smashed into the droid's laser cannon eye, disabling the cannon part.

"Hey maybe if we start up to the next level it will follow us," Jay proposed.

Nya and Cole looked at the ninja. "Not likely spark plug," Cole shook his head. "Most likely there's more where this little guy came from.

"HEY!" the nindroid squeaked in a higher voice.

"Aww, he even sounds cuter than the others," Nya laughed as the mini droid's black face brightened to a red.

In its wrist the nindroid whipped out a mini cannon and started firing. "Who's cute now!" he squeaked as he fired at Nya who skillfully dodged the attacks in limbo but a stray

"Okay that's it!" Cole slammed his techno blade on the droid's head and hacked him into shut off. "Situation, under control," he breathed.

"You saved me…" Nya gave a small smile.

"Well duh, you're like my little sister, Nya," Cole laughed. Her brown eyes widened when he said that. "I mean, if I wasn't around you'd probably could have kicked his butt all on your own-"

"Cole… I like you…" it came out so fast Nya clapped her hands over her mouth as soon as the words left her lips; the two boys before her stared at her wide-eyed; not believing what they just heard. Nya stood up straight and folded her arms and looked away.

"… what?" Jay finally asked.

"I mean," Nya looked around, "I like… both of you… but…"

"But what?" Jay asked again. "Ever since the final battle you haven't been… you haven't been my girl like you used to… is that why? Because all of a sudden you like him!?" Jay pointed to Cole accusingly. He looked at him, "Okay man, what have you been keeping secret?"

"Excuse me but did I not just say she was like my sister?" Cole defended himself and back away as Jay stomped towards him.

Jay was about to retort but shut his mouth because he had no idea what to say to that one. Nya was the only one standing guilty. More would have been said but a little hard when about ten nindroids drop in on your private conversations.

"We can't take all of them like this but maybe if you two go up to the next level maybe they'll split up," Cole looked back at two.

"Okay…" Jay breathed. "Come on…" he coldly said to Nya who quickly ran after him. Just as Cole thought, the majority followed them.

"Okay then tin heads," he unchained his blade, "ready to become scrap metal?"

**Okay so I don't have much time... soooooooooo... yes there are five chapter dedicated to one level... **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, uuuuuh, oh yes! Next week's episode of the Goldbergs, I'm in the last gym scenes :) Only girl with a bright red dress tights and black boots XD Then the other episode is March 11th... yea, thought I'd let my buds know... **

**So thank you thank you for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	7. Level Two

Jay was quicker than Nya as they raced up the steps. Jay refused to say anything to Nya as of now, making the girl in red all the guiltier of her torn heart.

"Listen Jay…" Nya tried to talk. She looked back at the nindroids coming up the stairs after them. "You… you don't have to listen but… but I'm gonna talk anyways!" she looked back again.

"Pfft whatever…" he brooded.

Nya huffed, "Jay… Jay I never would have thought anything about Cole if it was for that love tester I took on the tour of the tower with the girls!"

"Love tester?" Jay looked back, now curious and paying full attention.

"The girls said it gave flawless results and it gave me Cole!" Nya continued. They had reached the top and were still running. "Until…" she stopped. "Until then I never thought of Cole as anything more…"

"Wait… so you did like me first?" Jay blinked.

"Always," she nodded. The six nindroids had reached the top, same as them. The two held weapons ready. "Now… can we talk about this later blue boy?"

Jay's heart skipped a beat when she called him that, "sure thing," he pulled his mask up over his mouth and the two charged ahead, swinging as they went. "Man you guys are such a pain in the butt!" Jay growled as he slashed one.

"I just hope the others are gonna be okay! I mean there's an endless supply!" Nya crossed blades with a nindroid. "I'd love to see the machines that made them! Borg is a genius!" she grinned.

"And now you see why I have a poster of him!" Jay laughed.

"I have the same one silly," Nya laughed as well then delivered a high kick to another's head.

Jay looked back, "I thought you hated being a boy's club," he said.

"I do…" she kicked the last one around to ground and stuck her sword in its back, shutting him down. "But I'd be in any club you're in…" she turned around and looked up at the inch taller boy. "I'm sorry Jay…"

"Oh for what?" he looked at her.

"For not doing this sooner…" she smiled and went up on her tip toes and kissed him full on the lips, slipping her arms around his neck and pressing forward.

The blue ninja was paralyzed at the show of affection. The first time she'd kissed him on the lips. He tilted his head down and brushed back her pretty black hair and slipped the other arm around her waist. They looked at each other for another brief moment.

"HEY! You guys gonna get hacking or you wanna a room!?" Cole yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was evident another nindroid was on his back.

"Oh my gosh the mission!" Jay blinked. The two quickly snapped out of it and ran over to the computer.

"Now what!?" Nya looked at the numerous controls and key pads. "I'm not this good…" she looked at the panels.

Jay held his techno blade in both hands and it lit up in blue, "well then I guess you need tech support," he laughed.

"Well I…" Nya did a double take and smacked him in the shoulder, "Really?" she laughed. "That was the best one you had?"

"Well sorry I never got to write any down on the way up," Jay laughed.

"HACK TIME!?" Cole yelled again. "REMEMBER?!"

"Oh yea…" the two said in unison and went back to the panels.

**See guys? I had to resolve Jay and Nya because of my fics ;) I really enjoyed writing this scene for some fluff between the two :) **

**Thanks for reading my dears! :D **

**~Mar**


	8. Level Three

Kai ran up with Lloyd and the others close behind. "NINDROIDS ...GUYS!" Lloyd yelled looking behind him.

"I'm almost there!" Kai got up the steps and ran to the door containing the super computer to hack. The others came up next. Lloyd spun around and hit two droids.

Another pair swooped in from the side windows of the building and grabbed Misako by the arms, "GARMADON!" she yelled trying to jerk out of the robotic grip.

"Dad, do something," Lloyd was pinned to the ground by another droid. Kai was going to run ahead when he looked back at Lloyd and was about to help him. "No Kai! My mom first!" Lloyd insisted.

Kai was about to charge ahead to do so when another nindroid swooped in to occupy him.

Misako tripped backwards and slid across the slick steel floor. Lloyd made the jump after kicking the nindroid off of him and ran to help his mother. He grabbed her but was at the edge of the broken window.

They looked at him and that had done it. Kai looked up from his clash. Garmadon rolled up his sleeves and gripped his staff tight. "You can mess with me all you want but you kidnapped my brother and turned him into a monster, and now you try to hurt my son and my wife and that's something I will never sit by and watch," he growled.

"Oh you're in for it now…"Lloyd quietly chuckled. Misako nudged him to be quiet.

The nindroids looked at him and grabbed their swords and other weapons and started firing at him. He smacked the first one in his path and stole his sword away from it and slashed it through, sending the robotic head flying. He dropped his staff and swiped two more and grabbed another fallen sword.

Kai had ran the droid he was fighting with through and was now staring at the former dark lord. On the sidelines on the other side, Misako and Lloyd stared wide eyed at the sight before them. Something they never thought they'd see since the Final Battle a month ago.

All the nindroids were in pieces and Garmadon was in the middle heavily breathing from the fast fighting. He looked at his wife and son, "Guess I kind of broke my peace oath huh?" he breathed.

"Yea, like we all knew that would last," Kai snarkily put in.

Garmadon looked at the fire ninja. "After what you just saw me do you're gonna go there?"

"Point taken…" Kai agreed with him.

Misako and Lloyd slowly started to smile. The three started to laugh and hugged each other. "You did what you had to," Misako breathed. She squeezed him.

"Go on…" Garmadon nodded to the door where the computer was. Kai looked at him. "Go on, we'll be just fine…"

"Hmm, maybe you're not so bad," Kai chuckled and turned to do what he was here for. He slid on in and looked at the massive machine. "Oh I hate technology…" he grumbled and looked the computer over.

Out of a hatch in the wall nearest the computer processor a small group of mechanical arms came out and around. Kai turned around just in time to dodge them. _"Intruder. Intruder". _It repeated.

"OH COME ON!" Kai growled and made ready to fight the metal arms. "Guess security is tighter the high we go up…"

The three Garmadons were sitting against the wall outside of the computer room together. It seemed peaceful all but Kai's battle yells in the next room over. "Shouldn't we help him?" Misako frowned and looked back.

"A bunch of mechanical arms?" Garmadon looked over. "Nothing ol fire butt can't handle. Right son?" he looked at the green ninja.

"Daaad," he looked over.

"Do I have to help him?"

"Do it," his wife pointed.

"And what if more nindroids come on out? Hmmm?" he looked at both of them.

"You want to be good, and good guys save each other's necks," Misako told him. "Now go help your fellow good guy". She pointed.

"Oh maybe I wasn't cut out for being a good guy then," Garmadon stood up. "Maybe I should be evil next chance I get…"

"Pray that day will never come," she sternly looked at him.

"Oh I'm kidding," he waved her off as he walked into the next room. Kai was being held upside down by the three robotic arms. "Some ninja you are".

"Some good guy you are… you gonna help me?" Kai grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you asking me or telling me?" Garmadon folded his arms with a smirk.

"Can you help me?" Kai rolled his brown eyes.

"Can you help me…?"

"Sensei Garmadon, happy?" Kai snapped.

"Very," Garmadon punched a red button directly to his right. The robotic arms released Kai instantly, dropping him on his head.

"OWW!" Kai whined.

"Oh be quiet and let's get this over with… I can't stand all this technology…" Garmadon looked the control units over.

"You and me both," Kai took out his techno blade.

**And thus this chapter is featuring Kai and the Garmadons :D Haha I wanted to have some funny stuff... and also I wanted to show how Garmadon becomes the Garmadon in my EU XD **

**Gotta run! Gonna watch Tomb Raider 2 :D Love you guys!**

**~Mar**


	9. Level Four

"We are going up," Penny walked past Zane.

"Are you sure that's wise after all?" Zane looked at her, "I mean you're…"

"I'm sick of doing nothing because I'm like this…" Penny sighed. "I may never get to see my dad again Zane… you got lucky," she looked at Julien. "If this is to be the last time I ever see my dad again…" she tightly smiled, "I want to go with him…" Zane looked at her, "Come on Pixal… Cryptor…" she nodded and started limping up.

Pixal gave one last smile to Zane before she walked up the steps and disappeared around the wall. Then he heard mild laughing coming from his father. "I see now…"

"… I liked her…" Zane sighed.

"Well you never what will happen…" the scientist offered a smile. "Now come on, how about we do some hacking?" he hurried his son along. "I'm sure there will be double the security on this floor…"

The ice ninja and his father walked through, carefully looking around as they went. Who knows what kind of traps the virus in the tower had for them to trigger. "And remember, Penny's going to give the signal".

Zane nodded. He smiled, amusedly for a minute. "Do you think I have a chance with Penny?" he jokingly asked.

"Oh I don't know son… perhaps there's a girl… just… perfectly made for you," Julien looked out the window.

"LOOK OUT!" Zane shoved his father out of the way. A newer looking nindroid tumbled in. He looked oddly familiar to the white ninja. "What… the?"

"Zane that's not a nindroid that's-"

"Sensei?" Zane paused. "Cryptor said he pulled the plug on him".

"Guess it looks like when the power came back on, his reserves came with it," Julien looked Wu over. "I couldn't imagine what the virus has done to make him look that this…"

_"Scan complete," _the computer said, _"Identification complete. White ninja identified. Techno blade identified. Dr. Julien identified… Dr. Julien?"_

The father and son looked at the nindroid. It appeared the computer was starting to become confused indentifying the two.

_"Records report dead," _it said.

"Well I'm not going to stand here and do nothing," Zane whipped around his white techno blade. "I'll hack him like we did with Pixal and Cryptor".

"But what about hacking the computer?" Julien asked. "Surely she'll give the signal, what if you're not done by then?!"

"Then I'll have to make this quick!" Zane said.

"YA!" the android leaped forward as did Zane. His steel staff clanked against the techno blade, bouncing it back.

"This may be harder than I calculated…" Zane wiped his forehead, and raised his white mask. "Dad, I suggest you start trying to hack the computer on your own…"

"But the techno blade was designed to do this!" Julien yelled.

"How do you know so much about these things!?" Zane asked, out of breath as his former sensei lashed out quick attacks.

"Because…" Julien started. "Because…" he rolled his head back not believing he was going to finally reveal it, "Because I designed them with Cyrus!"

"You designed them?" Zane asked, shocked.

Julien sighed, "Yes," he watched two continue to fight during this conversation, "I made the designs and Cyrus put them into practice and hid them when he figured out the city was under surveillance!"

"Where did you run off to then after the new tram system accident?" Zane kicked Wu back and stood, looking at his creator. "You left us… I was crushed…"

"I'm sorry," the inventor looked guilty, "But I found it was the virus who had caused the tram to crash. I knew I should have vanished to make it seem real. It was obvious he wanted me out of the way".

"Then help me sort this one out," Zane held his boot over sensei Wu who was lying on the ground, trying to get back up.

"With pleasure," his father walked over. "Sorry friend, we'll have you fixed in no time," he ripped the panel off. "Now to make sure you stay off for now," Julien unplugged several wires and flipped a switch.

Zane moved his foot and looked up. "Thanks…"

"Now get to that computer," Julien pushed his son over to the computers.

Zane looked at it and then his techno blade. "Now to wait until Penny gives the signal that she's about to hack into the fifth level computer…"

**Okay I hope I did them justice... if not... oh well... too bad hahah... ha.. ha... hmyeaaaaaaa...**

**I've been going through personal anxiety garbage so if I seem distant I am sorry :D I love you all and I... now have way too many fic ideas I just came up with... all thanks to some dream I had last night about me and Garmadon...**

**man, that dude can kiss... **

**WHO SAID THAT? *looks around sweating* I mean I LIKE MONSTER TRUCKS... shoot ... why did I say that!? Uh uh... *whatdoidowhatdoido?!* **

**I GOTTA GO AND THANK YOU FOR READING O/O**

**~Mar**


	10. Level Five

Penny's metal hand gripped her robot protector's as she pushed herself to go up the steps. "Ninja… I believe in you," her green eyes looked up. Last floor. The top. She stood firm with Pixal and Cryptor on each side. "We're gonna stop you…" she looked at the digital screen with the orange and purple eyes.

"So the ninja have sent a little disabled girl and her nindroid aids to stop me?" the wheezing voice of the Overlord Virus laughed. It echoed through the many speakers in the room's computers.

"Penny?" Cyrus turned around, surprised to see her up and about. "What are you doing here? I want you to stay away… somewhere safe…"

"I can't I…" she almost jumped when she looked at Borg. "Daddy… what?" Penny covered her mouth. "What happened to you?" she noticed the Overlord's 'upgrades' on him.

"I was cocky and I paid for my arrogant actions of thinking I was the answer to Ninjago's problems… by building our company base here I endangered us… I endangered you…"

"Daddy…" she almost cried. Cyrus looked very guilty when he said that to her. He didn't know any better. "I don't blame you though," she quietly said.

"You cannot stop me though little girl," the virus laughed. More nindroids dropped down from the ceiling rafters and Pixal and Cryptor sprang into action.

Pixal grabbed an old saw like weapon against the wall and her other white hand turned into the blade like back at the monastery. Cryptor was already loaded with all the guns and weapons he needed to help the female android.

"Go to the computer main frame," Cryptor yelled at the seventeen year old. "We have this" he turned and fired more at the onslaught of nindroids.

Penny clenched her teeth and gripped her purple techno blade in one of her robotic hands. A nindroid occupied itself with trying to stop her. She leaned on her crutch and took a breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she leaned on her left leg.

"I'm not gonna be helpless anymore…" she growled.

It hurt like hell but she gritted her teeth and found strength in her one good limb to kick high. It sent the nindroid's head clean off. She leaned back and let out a breath. She grinned and looked at the next one in line. She clicked her techno blade to life and brought it down and around on the droid.

"Penny! Be careful!" Cyrus blurted out, watching his own daughter fight for his mistakes.

The screen in front of him flashed as the orange eyes turned angry, "You stay out of this," the virus hissed at Borg. "Get her! Get her!" he shouted commands at his robotic army.

"Pixaaaaal?" Penny uneasily looked around. "I can't do another trick like that". She gripped the techno blade and was able to slice another nindroid. She lost her balance and gripped the desk with the key controls on it.

"I'm coming!" Pixal's calm, fluid robotic voice sounded cold and angry. The face on the white droid showed anger and determination as she charged over.

Another robot jumped out though from Pixal's blind spot. He jumped on her and smashed her to the ground, denting her white forehead. Her green glowing eyes were flickering, a sign that something may have been snapped in her insides.

"PIXAL!" Penny yelled, looking back, hearing the sound and Pixal's weak cry. She went to turn to her friend's attacker when she found Cryptor instead, ripping the black robot to scrap pieces. "Cryptor?" she blinked.

"Go, I will attend to Pixal," he held out his hand to the teenager to help her straighten up.

"Th… thanks," she looked down. Penny looked over to the intercom. This was it. Their time to shine. Make the city bright again. She smirked and smashed the button down."NOW!"

Her voice had echoed throughout the many intercoms in Borg Tower. She slammed her purple techno blade into the mainframe.

The Black, Blue, Red, and White did the same with their electronic weapons they took a great liking to in a short time. They had been waiting, poised to strike and now the moment was here. The four other blades cut into the computer panels.

The whole tower was on the fritz, the lights sparking and the virus let out a scream of bloody murder and the digital screen his eyes were displayed on was fizzling out as was every other screen in the Ninjago.

The ninja dug the blades deep and hard with all their strength, wanting to exterminate the horrible creature from Ninjago.

When Penny heard the screaming stop, she lifted the blade back up. She inhaled and looked over to the intercom and pressed it again. "… we did it". She then collapsed against the mainframe and dropped her blade and crutch.

"We… did it?" Jay opened his blue eyes. Nya had been sitting at his feet against the mainframe, knees to her chest and hands covering her ears from the many loud noises that sounded through the building. She looked up, opening her own brown eyes.

She took Jays hands and stood up. "We did it," she smiled, tightly hugging him. "We did it we did it we did it!" she repeated and hopped around with her boyfriend in a circle.

"YAHOOOOO!" The two turned and Cole came up the stairs and grabbed both in a back-breaking hug that made them let out a gasp, meaning they needed to breathe again. "Sorry," Cole laughed.

The couple smiled again and allowed one more group hug with the much bigger black ninja. Nya kissed both boys on the cheek and then Jay on the lips yet again.

"We did it!" Lloyd ran in and tackled Kai to the metallic floor with a big grin on his face as he did so.

"Team work buddy!" Kai high fived the green ninja with a grin and sat up next to him. "Ya did good kid!" he nugied the younger blonde ninja.

"They did it!" Misako shouted and grabbed her husband's face, and bringing him down. "Come here you old fool!" she laughed and kissed him.

Lloyd looked over from his best friend and made a disgusted face watching his parents kiss, "Oh guys, GROSS!" the green ninja stuck his tongue out.

"Who was that girl you said about wanting to marry?" Misako let go for a brief moment and looked at her son.

Lloyd's face flushed and he choked on his words. "NO ONE!"

Zane hugged his father, dropping his white techno blade to the ground, forgetting all about it. He was just happy to have Ninjago safe once again, and more importantly, having his dad back.

"You okay Zane?" Julien looked down at Zane who seemed more emotional than normal.

"I'm just fine father…" Zane smiled and quickly hugged him again. "Come on… let's go and find Penny and Pixal!" the two hurried up the curving staircase to the last level of the Borg Tower.

"Penny," the black hair girl looked up. Her dad slid out of the spider like walker and sat on his knees, tightly hugging her on the ground.

She gripped his arms with her artificial ones and buried her face in his lab coat, her glasses slipping off her face onto the floor. "I did it dad…" she smiled and looked back up. "You gave us the techno blades and we did…"

"We did it!" Penny, Cyrus, and Cryptor looked up. The brightly dressed ninja and company were sliding in quickly.

Cryptor looked back down at Pixal's weakened body. She looked up and the bolts in the corners of her mouth went up and formed a smile. "Do not worry about me…" she blinked her silver eyelids. "You protected Penny… you really are changed…" she continued smiling as her clear green eyes were flickering out.

Zane was the last to the top, helping his father. He pushed through his friends, eager to see Pixal and found her almost dead shell in Cryptor's bigger and stronger arms. Dread washed over him and he ran forward.

"Pixal!"

**In this last one I thought it best to show each of the others reaction after they hacked the system. I especially like Jay, Nya, and Cole. I can just see Cole running the steps, hooting like an idiot and picking the two up and squeezing them XD Cole is a tough guy but I like to seem him as a big teddy bear sometimes lol XD**

**I wanted some brotherly action between Kai and Lloyd hence the nugieing, because I do that to my own brother (Alan is blonde and I'm a brunette... oh my gosh I just noticed that now...). Then I wanted to indications of uh... foreshadowing I guess for Ten Elements, hence Misako's snarky comment to Lloyd.**

**And then Zane. Not much to be said about our poor little nindroid. But I so wanted a hug out moment between him and Julien because stuff like that is nice you know? **

**Also, BTW I said it in Cursed Bloodline; Guys, Zane was only joking about Penny. Why? Because Pixal was made to be like Penny. So yes, there is that explained lol. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! And by the looks of it, by the end of January if nothing else changes on the poll, you guys get your wish. I'll start posting "Shadow of Death!" though it might come in dribs and drabs because of some... uh... plot revision... I definitely wanted Garmadon to be furious with Lloyd and say "Get you ss in there and stop acting like a ten year old" XD**

**Lol so see you guys later! :D **

**~Mar**


	11. Victory

The white clothed ninja ran over to her in Cryptor's arms. He looked up at the other male nindroid, angered, "What did you do?" he snapped at him. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing but fighting for me," Pixal's voice was faint. "And for Ms Borg," her silver lips formed a smile. "Zane, we are compatible… but you will find someone better. Someone made just for you," Pixal lifted her hand.

"Everyone keeps saying that… why?" Zane asked her.

"There are things that we cannot know now…" Pixal looked up. "Maybe you are not ready… not yet…" she smiled. "I am so sorry Zane…"

"Why can't it be you?" Zane lowered his head. Pixal looked at him and then Cryptor. That was all Zane needed to see. "… I understand…" he nodded and looked at Cryptor. "You better treat her well if you know what is good for you".

"He will…" she laid her head back against Cryptor's black clothed arm. "And what I mean is… who knows… I may not be the only other female nindroid in this world… the possibilities are endless my ninja friend". She tighten her grip on his hand with a cheeky smile.

Out of Zane's sight Julien looked away from his son. Jay, Lloyd, Kai, and Cole looked at the inventor who looked like he was hiding something. Jay went to touch his shoulder but he looked back. "It's nothing, have no fear".

The ninja exchanged glances and then looked back at Zane who kissed Pixal's head on the dented area, making her smile brighter "Thanks Pixal…" he let go of her hand.

"So we did it?" Jay asked, looking around. "No bad guy coming back?"

"Yea Jay, we did," Penny giggled, looking over from her ground position, still in her dad's arms. "Thanks to you guys we won…"

"Oh don't say that, you helped plenty by finding us and getting a hold of that techno blade," Cole nodded to her fallen techno blade a few feet away from her on the shiny metal floor.

Julien walked around the group and Cyrus looked up at him. "Samuel," he said. A hint of shame was in his voice.

"Cyrus," Julien addressed with a smile.

Penny helped her dad stand up as best as she could, leaning on her good leg. He kept a hand on his walker. "You were right. I never should have built my tower here…" he sighed, conceding defeat. "I was a fool…"

"I don't blame you Cyrus," Julien shrugged casually as if nothing was wrong. "You wanted to prove that we can do anything". The two looked out the large windows at Ninjago City. "But… I don't think that Ninjago City is quite ready for such a fast upgrade…"

The others couldn't help but agree. The city was modern to futuristic all over night practically. Ninjago City was fine with ninja for protectors. It may have been old fashion but it was what worked. Not to mention that they never broke down like the other drones.

The five teenagers had proven capable time and time again. They broke through darkness and shined their brilliant light of goodness that inspired the people. Without the ninja, the citizens did seem rather humdrum and caught up in their new technical lifestyle.

"Perhaps you're right… maybe I tried to go too big…" Borg climbed back into his walker with the semi-aid of his daughter. "No matter, we'll fix the city and it'll be better, even if it's not high tech". Penny smiled and picked up her crutch. "And maybe I'll have time to finally finish that leg for you…" he knocked her weaker leg with one of the robotic spider walker's legs.

She smiled, "But how about you first?" Penny looked at the bionic half of his face and reached her hand out to touch it.

"Nothing I can't fix," Julien chuckled and pulled out a small screwdriver from his white jacket pocket and flipped it a couple of times in his hand.

"OH WAIT! SENSEI!" Lloyd shouted, just remembering.

"I'll fix him too… now that the virus is gone, Wu should be sane again…" Julien chuckled and patted Lloyd on the head.

Lloyd frowned, he wasn't totally convinced of that. On the way down the steps to the next level Kai started going off at everyone.

"I told you all that technology would be bad!" Kai wagged his finger at everyone. "But you all thought I was crazy huh?"He put his fists on his hips with a disapproving look on his face when they reached the computer level four where Zane had left Wu's body.

"Not anymore, that's for sure," Jay laughed, continuing the conversation. "I guess technology has it's time and place…" the blue ninja held Nya close, happy to be together with her once again. He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Garmadon and Cole lifted Wu's body up and started carrying him to the sleek blue elevator. Nya quickly ran over to them and pressed the down button.

"Now come on," Borg helped his daughter up to sit with him on the walker. "I don't wanna stay here any longer… I'll have this place torn down as fast as possible…" The blue framed elevator door slid open. Now that crisis was over, it should have been safe.

They stepped inside the very large mechanism. Garmadon had set his brother down and leaned against the cold, steely metal, adrenaline finally leaving everyone.

"We can all go to the monastery," Misako invited everyone, holding Garmadon's hand and took Lloyd's hand as well. Lloyd rested his head on her shoulder, yawning.

Some of the others were sitting on ground like Jay and Cole, with Nya sitting between them, feeling quite silly of their whole mess they argued about earlier. Zane was supporting Pixal and Penny with Cryptor on the floor like Jay and the others.

Everyone let out a loud breath, what a night for everyone indeed.

**Okay so this chapter was medium length... then I added more... like in the elevator... so I split chapter 11 into two chapters and just extended it by one XD You are welcome XD **

**And we have no idea what Julien's first name is so I was playing Pokemon Leaf Green, and I just love Professor Oak... and I think he's awesome, and then I was thinking about finishing this story and my mind was all like:**

**"HEY! Oak's name is Samuel!" I actually... also... really like that name XD **

**So I hope you guys like that I did that XD **

**Also, I've been revising Shadow of Death... I just hope it will be fine... lately I've been doubting myself more than normal... like... after Dark Curse, I was working on improving from the past... and I was feeling down that my best fic was Ten Elements, and I'm trying so hard to make it better XP **

**Wow that was deep huh? Lol... I need to stawp... I'm just happy you guys like it... my gosh so many people say I'm "The Queen of Fan Fics" and I'm just like "NO STOoooOOOP I SUK" but I guess I have to thank you because you make me feel special XD **

**Also... NINJAGO COMES BACK TOMORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW YESSSSSS**

**Oh and I'm painting a mural in my room... yes, Ninjago, Soul Eater, Doctor Who, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (it is morbid beyond heeeeell but it's amusing and love Padlock shipping), Pokemon, Harry Potter, and anything that gives me a magical feel and inspires and cheers me up. **

**I will be posting pics on Tumblr and DeviantART when I get started ;D**

**Also filming will resume for episode 2 of my lego thing. The videos won;t start coming out till June probably :) I'm really trying and I think this is why I suffer from anxiety hahaha /shot**

**So thank you for reading all of this a/n XD you guys are really awesome :) And I really appreciate everything ;) **

**Also, sorry if you sent me PMs and I haven't been responding... BLAH LIFE... also I am selling things on e-bay to pay for books and my birdie... I have Littlest Pet Shops, Puppy in my Pocket, a still in box mini Tri-bot, a Wizard of Oz playset, and Pokemon cards XD If you know anyone looking for that, I'm sellin on e-bay XD**

**Oh look at me pitching things... **

**Anyways, Shadow of Death should be coming out around Valentine's day :) Here are teasers because you all are fabulous: It takes place in late Winter of 2015 and there shall be three enemies of the ninja so terrible, they form an alliance! Lloyd's in a jam, Megan's tale isn't over yet, and those who are dead shall help once again hahaha...**

**enticing enough lol**

**See ya later ;D**

**~Mar**


	12. Resolutions

"There!" Julien set down his tools on the table next to him. "Like nothing ever happened," Julien grinned and pocketed his screw driver. "Quite easy to reverse actually".

Lloyd was sitting with his mother watching Wu sleep. He still hadn't woken up from when Zane pulled his plug again at the tower. At least if this was his end, he'd be free of the virus. Penny smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek, making him smile brighter too.

The team was back at Garmadon's school and was all anxiously sitting around as Julien worked his technical robot magic. Jay was fascinated by it all really and watching with intent. Nya smiled, watching him watch what the older inventor was doing and kissed him on the top of his red brown head as she walked by.

Cole looked at Lloyd and Misako sitting close to each other, "Hey guys, don't worry, sensei will be fine," Cole rolled his eyes. "No need to worry". It was true; after all the man was as tough as nails. The earth ninja though was worrying just as much deep inside.

"But Cole what if this is it for him?!" Lloyd looked over, still greatly worrying.

Misako gave a sympathetic smile to her little boy. "It won't be sweetie," She kissed the top of his head and got up. "Right now I'm just happy things will be at peace for now…" She nodded her head for him to get up and find something else to do.

"Ha… peace…" Garmadon scoffed to himself. He ws leaning against the wall, brooding for the others and thinking about the fight that happened earlier. "Still can't believe what I did back at the tower…" He kept beating himself up within the last three hours of leaving Borg Tower.

"You saved me and Lloyd," Misako kissed his cheek and he looked over at her. "And I know that you did what you had to, don't be so hard on yourself… everyone has to fight sometime… you just need to know what you're fighting for". She looked up and smirked, "Besides… I always loved the way picked a fight," she laughed.

Garmadon eyes her mischievously and grabbed her waist, "I'm about to pick one right now…" he whispered in her ear.

Lloyd froze and blushed upon hearing his father say that to his mother and looked back to find them rubbing nose. He stuck out his tongue and quickly walked away.

"Well all I know is that I don't think we're ready to be teachers and have a school," Kai spoke up. "Yea it was fun… but come on guys, we're not even adults really when you think about it…"

"Kai's right," Nya quietly agreed. "They don't listen because we're so young… we may have saved Ninjago two or three times but we don't have experience dealing with kids".

The twins looked at the other. Being teachers was far harder than anything they ever did and the others were well aware of it too. The little brats caused living hell for the team as soon as they walked through the doors of their boarding school.

Lloyd was skittish about the idea himself about opening a boarding school/academy. It was different now but he suffered greatly, and without his mom and dad while attending Darkly's.

Everyone stood around the large training room and looked at the other after Nya was done talking. If there was no more school, what would become of them?

"Then what do we do?" Jay asked.

"We close the school down," Zane shrugged. "That'd be the best thing to do right?"

"I agree with that idea," everyone turned to the sound of the tired, older voice.

"Uncle!" Lloyd hopped over and hugged him. "Are you all better then?" he eagerly asked their sensei.

"Thanks to all of you," he patted the blonde boy on the head. "But I agree with you ninja. It seems we should have chosen a different route when defeating the Overlord…" he pondered aloud.

"And what was that route?" the ninja asked, all attention was on Wu.

Wu slowly answered their question though, "I don't know how you would feel… but what about rebuilding our old monastery?" he quietly asked, looking around the room at the others.

"Like the good old days where we kicked skeletons and stopped dark lords of the Underworld," Kai grinned with hope in his brown eyes. Garmadon hit Kai in the back of the head. "OW!" he angrily turned and ready to sling a punch back at the much older man.

"Watch it, I may be old but I can still fight you," the older man grinned, looking down. "Evil or not".

"Some pacifist you are," Kai rubbed the back of his head, conceding defeat to Garmadon.

"Not anymore fire butt," Garmadon grinned back.

"Then it's decided?" Nya looked around.

"We're going home?" Cole grinned.

"I guess so then," Wu nodded. The ninja cheered and hugged each other. It was only a few months but they had dearly missed their old living situations. It made them nostalgic just thinking about it.

Nya stood up, "And Jay and I have been working on new designs for the Bounty… a new Bounty…" she smiled. Everyone was surprised. "There was another project in my Samurai cave". She smirked. The girl in red was back to her creativity and done with little bratty boys.

"What about us?" Misako looked up at her husband, asking quietly. She wrapped her left index finger around the end tail of her braid mindlessly.

"We'll… go with them… it'll be fun," Garmadon smiled and side-hugged her.

"Cyrus what about you?" Julien looked over at his silent friend.

"I'm sorry Samuel, but I'm afraid I can't be around these parts anymore…" Borg sighed and held Penny's hand. "I think Penny and I are going away for a little bit…" he admitted. "Maybe it's best for a while…"

Zane was overhearing the conversation and he discreetly looked over. Penny and Cyrus gone? Then what about Pixal!? Julien looked at them both, "I understand…"

"We leave tomorrow actually," Penny smiled. "It'll be good for us… away from so much technology… we can be a family again". She looked over at Pixal and Cryptor who were away from the group in the next room over but their silhouettes could still be seen behind the shoji screens. "Even Pixal and Cryptor are coming along".

"… they are?" Zane looked down. Well that answered that question. And the nindroid knew there would be no way in separating Penny and Pixal.

"Why don't you talk to her…?" Julien whispered in his son's ear as he walked past him.

Zane nodded and walked on over. "Oh Zane," Pixal smiled upon seeing her nindroid friend. "So happy to see everything is normal again". She took his hands, making Zane blush.

He looked over at her and then Cryptor, "I hear that you are going with the Borgs". He quietly said. Pixal caught the sad tone to his voice.

"Yes, that is our place," Cryptor said.

"I see…" Zane looked down.

Pixal noticed his saddened face now even more she tilted his head up and smiled at him, "We are compatible yes…" she blinked her green plastic coated eyes. Zane smiled remembering when she was shutting down for the first time. He thought they'd be together after that though, if she ever came on of course.

"But we are different… even with the same reactors," she opened her chest panel and showed Zane the blue and silver heart she now possessed. "I have a feeling things will turn around for you very soon my friend". She showed the pulsing blue liquid in it.

That made Zane sad again. She held her hand against his making Zane smile, "When will we see each other again?"

"I'm afraid I do not know my friend," Pixal smiled. "But I hope it is soon," she kissed his cheek, making the white ninja blush fiercely on his artificial skinned face, "We leave tomorrow and I wanted to do that". She giggled at Zane's reaction to it and walked past him with Cryptor.

**So here we go :) Don't worry though, all loose ends will be tied up, I have a proper ending that will make you guys squeal...well... I hope it will XD **

**This was a fun project XD**

**Thank you for reading and have a lovely day my friends! :D**

**~Mar**


	13. Starting Anew

The ninja and company stood on the platform of the old railway system that was still running. It was early in morning and it was drizzling but the overhang of the platforms was keeping the friends dry.

"Goodbye Pixal, Cryptor," Zane said his goodbyes to his fellow nindroids. He may not have liked it. But he loved Pixal, and if she was happy, well, he was happy too.

"Where are you going anyways?" Jay asked the four.

Penny answered that, "well we're not sticking around here, that's for sure…" she looked down the wet tracks, "Maybe somewhere far south for a while… I don't like the cold…" she scrunched her nose.

"Well then I hope we see you guys soon," Lloyd hugged Penny goodbye, in just a day the two had become great friends. "Thanks for all your help".

Penny's jade green eyes flashed with amusement, "Are you kidding? I save the world all the time!" Penny laughed. "Do you know how many problems we've avoided? Like the nuclear powered tooth brush…" she looked over at her father, not laughing and dead serious.

Cyrus looked at her, fake hurting, "What? It was a good idea!" he rolled his eyes as he wheeled himself off the platform and onto their train. "Come on missy, let's get you seated".

Penny shook her head and sighed with a smile. She was happy things in her life were looking up. She leaned on her white and silver crutch and hobbled up onto the step, looking back at her new friends.

Once the train pulled out of Ninjago Station the team looked around at each other, their quite short adventure was finally over at last and Ninjago would be safe again for who knows how long. Now it was time to go back and rebuild for them.

It pained the ninja to look around and see their once home's burnt remains. Charred, wood, shoji paper screens, and scorched stone lay strewn across the stone floor mountain top. Burnt yellow red banners were almost reduced to ash. Several things left intact were crumbled stone statues and cherry blossom and willow trees that were already starting to re-grow after the fire.

It had only been almost two months but nonetheless, Jay, Zane, and Cole were all trained there for quite some time before that. Lloyd never remembered it because he was far too young to remember the day Garmadon attacked Wu and was banished.

Misako held her husband hand. This was place they grew up. It was where the cried and laughed together, slept in the other's arms for the first two years of their love life.

She brushed charred black away on the slowly healing willow tree and smiled. Still there engraved in the bark surprisingly. "G+M 4Ever" outlined in a heart. It was so deeply cut it remained after all those years.

"Well then, what are you all waiting for?" Wu looked at the ninja, breaking the silence. "Start clearing this old junk!"

The ninja snapped out of their memories and ran ahead to start clearing away the burnt debris and ashes. "Hey can we make it even bigger than last time!?" Kai asked as they worked.

"With all new gadgets and tech and a loft?!" Jay jumped excited.

"A kitchen twice the size as the last?" Zane looked over and asked eagerly.

"A keep for Ultra maybe!?" Cole looked over at their pet dragon who roared in agreement with him.

"Well how about my own bedroom this time?" Nya rolled her eyes. "I like my space".

"Of course sis," Kai grinned looking at her. "And we'll all share a room, right guys?" the other four looked at him and shook their heads.

"No you will share a room same as before," Wu decided to give each of the other four a light smack on the head to enforce it. The four always hated that he did that to make a point.

"Oh but you guys will get your own room!" Lloyd rolled his head back, whining at his uncle. "We have to share and we're five boys!"

"Oh, so would you like share a room with your parents?" Wu pointed back at his brother and sister in law kissing.

"Ew no, never mind," Lloyd grimaced and went back to work. "Hey dad! You gonna help us!?"

"Oh fine, I'm coming!" Garmadon rolled his eyes and ran to help the ninja. Misako followed too.

"This time I want a nice big library," she said as she walked. "I got so sick of walking to the library for eight years when you left," she poked at her husband.

"Anyone know how long this is gonna take?" Cole finally brought the subject up as they worked.

"Estimation? Probably four to five months," Zane answered the question. Everyone groaned but continued working anyways.

"Hey uh… sensei?" Kai asked. "There isn't anything from your guys' past that we should worry about fighting right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Garmadon looked up at the red ninja, almost taking that as an offense.

"We just mean that… like there was you, the Great Devourer… stuff like that… there's no one who wants a grudge match against you?" Nya asked, avoiding further conflict between him and her brother.

Garmadon was silent for a moment which made his wife and brother look at him and finally he answered, "Of course not, that would be silly". And the matter was left as it was.

**It is not over yet believe it or now so don't get comfy XD And... haha see what I did there in the end? *nudge nudge* **

**I'm drawing my wall mural and that's been giving me motivation XD I finished the Soul Eater sun and moon, Iron Man, and my rough sketch of the Tardis (dad is gonna help me do the rest) and Ten and Rose XD **

**So thank you for reading same always :) You guys are simply the best ;D And I promise I'll update Crused Bloodline soon ;) **

**~Mar**


	14. Peace at Last

The stone fireplace was flickering as it drizzled outside. It was wonderful June gloom and no one minded in the least. Kai, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd were playing teams on their console, quietly arguing amongst themselves.

"Home sweet home…" Jay breathed as they sat around their new game room loft with Nya happily lying on top of him. They were ignoring the snappy arguments Kai and Cole were snapping back and forth.

"Mail," Julien walked in and waved the letters around. He started passing them around. "Let's see… letter for… Kai and Nya from your cousin," he handed them one.

"Daisie? Man it's been forever!" Kai popped up at the sound of mail and paused the game and opened it up and read it to himself. "Hey she'll be in town and wanted to see us about moving The Four Weapons".

Nya got off of her boyfriend and ran to Kai to read over his shoulder with a happy and excited smile. Jay was stilling laying back on the loveseat they were sharing moments ago.

Julien was rotating the envelopes looking to see if anything came for the others, "And… let's see, uh, letter for you Jay, from someone called Misty?"

Jay quickly took it and stuffed it in his pocket. Nya curiously looked at him. "She's no one… an… old friend… I'll read it later… maybe I'll write back… she doesn't know about you yet," the brown haired ninja uneasily smiled.

"Oh… okay," Nya looked down. "Maybe I can meet her then? Soon maybe?" She asked hopefully. If she was a friend of Jay's then she wanted to make sure that's all it was. She made a stupid mistake, so there was no need to have him make one.

"I'll see what I can arrange… she's awfully busy…" Jay coughed. Nya looked confused but she brushed it away and chose forgot about.

Julien pulled out a green envelope and looked at it. "Uh… Lloyd, you know someone called Lin Lin?" he blinked.

Lloyd blushed and took it quickly as the guys snickered. "That teeny bopper with the Sailor Moon hair?" Cole laughed.

"Shut up…" Lloyd discreetly pulled out his signed poster of her he mailed in for. He could get anything he wanted nowadays really; he _was _the green ninja after all.

"From your dad Cole," Julien handed him the next letter.

Cole looked at it. It had a stamp on it from the dance academy in Ninjago City. "Hey Cole, your sure that's from your dad?" Lloyd looked over.

"Uh… yea… Louis Stone right there…" Cole pointed, blocking the first name. "I'll read this later… come on, I'm gonna make a pizza or something…" Like Jay, he shoved the letter away in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Well looks like we're not eating," Jay snickered, looking at the others.

"Oh look Zane, letter from Pixal and the others," Julien handed it to his son who eagerly opened it. It was a picture of the four together. He flipped it over and there was a note scribbled on the back in neat, curly cursive handwriting.

"Dear ninja, it is me, Pixal! Quite different being away from most technology. I'm quite normal now, not so much machine. I hope you are all well! Cryptor and I are quite fine and Mr. Borg has been working on a new artificial leg for Penny. Haha she is quite scared of another limb replacement the poor thing. I hope to see you soon. Be the great warriors you all are. Love, Pixal". Zane read the whole note.

"Wow, wonder if we'll see them again soon…" Lloyd looked at it and read it back for himself. The whole team wished to see their newest friends again, but some things could not be of course.

"Maybe, maybe not…" Misako walked out and looked at the picture. "They make quite the family don't they?" she smiled. Something seemed off, looking at the picture, to Lloyd anyways. Like there was a shadow of sadness with it.

Lloyd looked over at his mom who gave a smile, looking back up. He smiled back and they gave the picture back to Zane. Surely he'd keep it close to him more than the others would.

"Come on, I think Cole needs help…" Kai walked out.

"It's only a frozen pizza…" Nya muttered.

"They way Cole cooks?" Zane asked. "I'll handle lunch guys…"

"And that's why we love you Zane," Jay patted the nindroid on the back as they walked into the kitchen.

**NOW it is the end XD lol... so... I dids good? I gosh I hope I did... What I am proud of in this story: **

**-I am proud how I wrote the JayxNyaxCole triangle and resolved in a practical way that I could see happening on the show. **

**- Tryinh out Zane's personal emotions about Pixal and his father**

**-PENNY IS A DISABLED BADASS**

**-Garmadon's choice between peace oath and protecting the ones he loves**

**-Kai's snarky attitude**

**-Plausible explanation for Julien's sudden disappearance**

**-Borg's struggle to try and do the right thing while have the Overlord threaten his daughter**

**-Giving Julien a first name**

**So yep... and hat I think was lame was my sudden need to have Wu come back three times and get his plug pulled twice.**

**How I didn't bring back the Mech Dragon...**

**and uh... I don't remember what else XD so yeaaaaaaaa...**

**This chapter was fun because I get to reference to Ten Elements which is a year in the future. **

**I am also planning a Jaya one shot at some point... that takes place not long after this one... so you have that to look for XD **

**Shadow of Death will be out soon... I guess... for now I'll be trying a couple one shots and working on my current runners :) **

**But I will start releasing before February is over! :D **

**So thank you for reading because you are most awesome people! **

**~Mar**


End file.
